C'est le destin
by Dilzona
Summary: Emily Fields et Alison Dilaurentis ne peuvent plus se supporter depuis cet affreux rendez vous qui a mal fini entre elles. Bien sûr, il est difficile de s'éviter dans un lycée, mais entre la peste populaire et soucieuse de son image et la nageuse qui se fiche de l'avis des autres, c'est encore plus difficile. Emison principalement mais aussi d'autres couples
1. Chapter 1

-Salut Hanna, oula, t'as de bien grandes cernes, manque de sommeil, fit Alison, un sourire narquois aux lèvres tandis qu'elle prenait ses livres de son casier. Quand elle leva la tête vers Hanna, celle ci rougissait légèrement et s'empêchait de rire.

-C'est juste que... nan rien, se ravisa Hanna avant d'en dévoiler trop, mais Alison savait très bien ce qu'il se passait, après tout elle était très proche de Cece.

-Hanna, on me l'a fait pas à moi, je sais très bien que Cece est passée à Rosewood ce week-end.. Mais bon, elle était trop occupée avec toi pour venir me voir il faut croire, fit la jolie blonde avec une moue déçue. Hanna pinça ses lèvres et rigola, ne pouvant plus se retenir, avant de reprendre un air sérieux devant Caleb qui arrivait.

Alison ne le vit pas tout de suite et commença à taquiner Hanna de nouveau: La prochaine fois tu lui diras de venir me voir au lieu de-

-Salut Ali, salut Han', fit alors Caleb, faisant sursauter Alison, il s'approcha d'Hanna pour l'embrasser tendrement mais celle ci se tendit au contact.

Alison mordit sa lèvre inférieure, profitant que Caleb ne la regarde pas, elle lança un regard d'excuse à son amie, elle avait failli faire une grosse gaffe. Elle s'éclipsa pour partir en cours, Hanna était dans un sacré m**dier, et Alison n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'aider. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'Hanna trompait Caleb avec Cece, l'amie d'enfance d'Alison. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à sa soirée d'anniversaire l'année dernière, ça avait été comme un coup de foudre. Alison ne croyait pas en ces choses, l'âme sœur et toutes ces sottises, mais il fallait dire que la relation qu'entretenait Hanna et Cece pourrait en faire douter plus d'un, elles étaient parfaites l'une pour l'autre. Malheureusement, Hanna ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle était complétement perdue entre Caleb et Cece et ne savait pas trop quoi faire, cela devait bien faire deux ans de relation avec Caleb, elle avait essayé de tout stopper avec Cece, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait endurer à l'un comme à l'autre n'était pas bien, elle se sentait coupable et horrible. Alison avait essayé de l'aider, mais Hanna était vraiment indécise, incapable de choisir car elle les aimait tout les deux, même si Alison se doutait bien qu'Hanna soit vraiment amoureuse de Cece.

Elle était presque à sa salle quand elle croisa le regard d'Emily Fields entourée d'Aria et Spencer, ses amies. Elle lui lança un regard noir en retour et s'introduit dans sa salle. Elle détestait Emily, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il y à un an de ça, lorsque la grande brune avait emménagé à Rosewood, elle avait repéré Alison dès son premier jour au lycée, et les jeux de regards avaient commencé depuis ce jour. Cela plaisait beaucoup à Alison, elle trouvait la nageuse jolie et ce n'était pas comme avec tous ces mecs qui lui tournaient autour et tentaient de la draguer maladroitement. La jolie brune n'était pas pressée, Alison avait su assez vite qu'Emily était lesbienne, elle en déduisit qu'elle était intéressée par elle, sinon pourquoi tous ces contacts visuels. C'est ça qui lui avait plu, Emily ne venait pas la draguer directement comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée, elle utilisait une "technique" un peu différente. Et Alison adorait ça. Au bout d'un mois de jeux de regards, alors qu'Alison sortait de son cours de français en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans son sac, et, par conséquent en ne regardant pas devant elle, elle percuta Emily. En levant la tête celle ci pu la voir sourire, "Pardon mademoiselle" avait elle dit dans un français approximatif avec un accent américain très prononcé. Alison avait rigolé et répondu avec un accent beaucoup moins prononcé, la jolie brune, car dieu sait qu'elle était jolie, n'hésita pas longtemps avant de continuer à lui parler et de lui proposer un rendez vous, Alison n'avait pas hésité non plus pour dire oui. Après tout elle s'y attendait un jour ou l'autre, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais essayé avec une fille, sa dernière relation était justement avec une fille, et elle la trouvait affreusement jolie.

Malheureusement, le rendez vous fut un désastre, rien n'était allé comme prévu, du début, quand Alison était arrivé et avait surprit Emily très proche d'une autre fille du lycée, elle avait passé l'éponge, mais quand à la fin, où la nageuse avait reçu un appel d'une autre fille puis des messages qu'Alison avait eu le temps de voir, d'une certaine Paige, lui demandant de passer chez elle pour "s'amuser", Alison n'avait pas cherché plus loin, avait attrapé son sac et était parti sans même dire au revoir. Emily l'avait rattrapé mais, sans excuses devant tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait pas insisté, néanmoins, agacée et vexée qu'Alison lui parle ainsi, elle avait commencé à répondre de la même manière jusqu'à ce que la blonde lui mette une gifle phénoménale en pleine figure. Depuis ce jour, elles se lançaient des regards noirs dans le lycée dès qu'elles se croisaient. Alison rigolait parfois de l'ironie de la situation, il y a un an tout juste, ce n'était pas des regards de haine qu'elles se partageaient..

Emily soupira en arrivant enfin devant son casier, elle s'était levée du mauvais pied aujourd'hui et mourait d'envie de finir les cours pour partir se coucher. Aria et Spencer arrivèrent bientôt, tout sourire, vers elle.

-Salut Em, alors comment c'était cette compétition, encore désolée, je devais vraiment finir cette dissertation, je serai venue sinon. Fit Spencer tout en rangeant son bouquin d'histoire dans son sac.

-Oh nan t'inquiètes, Aria criait bien assez, fit elle en rigolant tout en jetant un œil à la réaction de la concernée qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement vexé.

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle respective, en chemin, comme par hasard, il fallait qu'elle croise Alison Dilaurentis, la fameuse. Depuis leur rendez vous complètement raté, il fallait l'avouer, en partie à cause d'elle, elle ne la supportait plus, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à être attirée par elle un jour. Bon si, d'accord, Alison était vraiment jolie, ses cheveux blonds aux reflets d'or, ses yeux bleus absolument magnifiques où l'on pouvait s'y noyer, et ses fossettes, oui c'était sûrement ce qui faisait craquer le plus Emily, ses jolies fossettes qui se creusaient quand la blonde rigolait ou parlait. Quoi qu'il en soit la gifle qu'elle s'était prise avait suffi à la refroidir pour toute une vie. Même si son comportement n'avait pas été génial, il y avait des limites, surtout qu'Emily ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès, d'habitude il ne se passait rien de tel, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette soirée ci, elle ne savait quelle force du destin avait décidé de lui envoyer toutes les filles de Rosewood à ses trousses.

Néanmoins, elle décida de croiser son regard, et elle ne fut pas surprise de croiser le sien, lançant des éclairs dans sa direction, comme toujours. Elle soupira et passa son chemin, peu importait, elle n'allait pas se gâcher la vie pour elle.

-Ça s'arrangera jamais vous deux, sérieusement vous n'êtes plus des enfants, intervint Spencer avant de partir en salle d'histoire, laissant Aria et Emily seules.

-Elle a pas tort Em, puis je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu être tant attirée par elle, c'est pas ton genre d'habitude les filles populaires avec tous les mecs à leurs pieds. Fit Aria réfléchissant en même temps à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle connaissait Emily depuis plus longtemps qu'un an, elles s'étaient rencontrées il y à quelques années en camp de vacances.

-Je sais.. Enfin je ne savais pas trop sa popularité au début, c'est seulement après, puis vu qu'on s'étaient déjà remarquées depuis un bout de temps, je n'y avais pas fais attention.

-Enfin, je ne crois pas que tu rates grand chose, elle reste une peste avec pas mal de personnes.

-Oui, fit Emily, qu'à moitié convaincue, elle savait bien sa réputation, mais en même temps elle savait qu'Alison n'était pas si méchante que ça. Elle l'avait quand même observée en une année, elle pouvait être une peste comme un ange, elle était compliquée à comprendre, et c'est ça qu'adorait Emily. C'est ça qui l'intriguait et, qui, au fond, la poussait à continuer à croiser son regard.

Elle faisait défiler son plateau doucement, complètement endormie par le cour d'histoire qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle attrapa ce qu'elle voulait puis partit s'asseoir à la table des "populaires" avec Noël, Mona et tous les autres. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, ils étaient même très ennuyeux mais Alison devait conserver son image, puis ils faisaient souvent des fêtes avec de l'alcool et beaucoup de personnes. Mais c'était carrément une torture de s'asseoir avec eux chaque midi et d'écouter leurs histoires inintéressantes, leurs blagues pourries et leurs histoires d'un soir lança un sourire faux en arrivant et ignora le sifflement d'un des mecs, un basketteur.. Elle voulait manger vite pour ne pas avoir à faire à eux trop longtemps, les discussions tournaient déjà autour de l'affreuse tenue d'un tel et d'un autre qui avait couché avec trois filles ce week-end, exaspérant, pensa t-elle.

Une fois fini, elle se leva et percuta une jeune fille de première année, celle ci renversa sa brique de jus d'orange sur la jolie robe blanche d'Alison. Sur le coup, elle était folle de rage, cette robe lui avait coûté un bras!

-Tu peux pas faire gaffe putain, ça va jamais s'enlever au lavage ça, fit elle agressivement avant de se calmer, ce n'était pas si grave, puis la jeune fille tremblait de peur et s'excusait pour la dixième fois en trente secondes. Elle se détendit un peu et reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, un peu comme celle d'une mère envers sa fille: C'est bon c'est pas grave, tu as fais tomber ton livre, ne l'oublie pas, fit elle en le lui ramassant et le lui tendant. Mona, Noël et toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafétéria étaient choquées, Alison était gentille avec une fille qui venait de foutre en l'air sa robe? La blonde voyait bien tous les regards posés sur elle, car tous attendaient d'elles d'être une peste et de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin du lycée. C'est ce que faisait Alison en temps normal, mais franchement, à quoi ça servait, c'était inutile, elle ne voulait pas que cette pauvre fille se souvienne de ses années lycée en mal. Autant qu'elle ait un bon souvenir, puis elle n'avait pas le courage de terroriser une autre fille. Sa liste était assez grande, à cette pensée, elle se sentit absolument détestable, mais on lui avait toujours apprit à l'être, depuis le jardin d'enfants... Elle fit un dernier sourire à la jeune fille et s'en alla vers les toilettes. En chemin, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Emily et ses amies, elle s'empêcha de regarder vers elles, mais elle savait bien que les trois, spécialement la jeune nageuse, la regardaient.

Emily parlait depuis quelques minutes avec ses amies, le sujet tournait aujourd'hui autour de la fête qui aurait lieu vendredi et où les trois brunes étaient invitées. C'était la fête d'Halloween de Noël Kahn annuelle pour fêter les vacances. Elles avaient choisi leur costume et avaient hâte d'y être, chaque année, cette fête était la meilleure, déjà niveau ambiance mais aussi par la beauté des costumes. Spencer s'était lancée sur un monologue de l'histoire du personnage qui représentait son costume, Emily n'écoutait qu'à moitié, l'histoire n'était pas vraiment sa matière favorite, quand soudain elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait bien, Alison. Les trois levèrent la tête et Spencer stoppa même son discours pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Elles ne furent pas étonnées de voir une jeune fille de pas plus de quinze ans, en terreur devant la blonde pas plus grande qu'elle, trempée de jus d'orange. Emily la trouvait plutôt mignonne quand elle était énervée, elle avait toujours ses fossettes mais aussi une petite veine sur le front apparaissait, puis ses yeux devenaient plus foncés qu'habituellement et s'en était perturbant mais aussi magnifique. La cafétéria était silencieuse, tout le monde suivant le conflit de près, mais, au plus grand étonnement de tous, la blonde resta silencieuse un moment, comme pensive, avant de ramasser un livre au sol et de le tendre à la fille et de partir. Emily ne put retirer ses yeux de la blonde lorsqu'elle passa tout près, mais celle ci ne lui adressa pas un regard, déçue, elle revint à son repas. Après quelques minutes elle partit aux toilettes, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps.

Lorqsu'elle franchit la porte elle tomba sur la jolie blonde, essayant tant bien que mal de retirer la tâche de jus d'orange de sa robe qui entourait son décolleté. Emily s'insulta intérieurement, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, bien sur que la blonde serait là... Elle fit comme si de rien était et se réfugia dans un toilette. Un peu gênée, elle vida sa vessie et sortit en baissant le regard pour ne pas croiser celui d'Alison dans le miroir. Elle s'approcha et déglutit difficilement, le fait d'être aussi proche d'Alison la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Elle pouvait presque ressentir le bras d'Alison sur le sien. En se rinçant les mains, elle risqua un regard vers le miroir, bingo, la blonde n'avait pas quitté la brune du regard et n'avait même pas essayé de s'en cacher. Emily n'avait pas l'envie de lui lancer un énième regard froid et maintint le regard tout en attrapant une serviette à sa gauche . Lorsque ses mains furent sèches elle jeta la boule à la poubelle et commença à partir, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle s'arrêta et regarda Alison, celle ci releva le regard

-Ça ne sert à rien, tu vas juste empirer les choses, tu devrais l'emmener au pressing dès que possible. Puis sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, n'attendant pas de réponses de la part d'Alison, de peur que celle ci ne lui mette une autre gifle.


	2. Chapter 2

Non, Emily n'était pas folle, elle venait vraiment de parler à la reine du lycée, à la fille qu'elle avait invité il y à un an, à la fille qui l'avait giflée il y à un an. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, se retenant de rire devant les lycéens, mais l'envie était grande. Quelques fois Emily se trouvait vraiment complètement folle et suicidaire à oser faire des choses comme ça. Elle partit vers le gymnase pour son cours de sport, aujourd'hui les nouvelles classes avaient été établies, elle se dirigea vers la fiche qui les indiquaient et commença à chercher son nom avec son doigt suivant la liste en même temps que ses yeux suivaient les noms. Nan...Nan nan ce n'était pas possible, elle était dans le même groupe qu'Alison, en natation, au moins une bonne nouvelle. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et crut à Aria, puisqu'elles étaient toujours les dernières habituellement.

-Aria je crois pas qu'on soit ensemble et devine quoi je suis dans la classe de cette- Emily s'était tournée au milieu de sa phrase pour lui faire face et se stoppa net, la blonde était devant elle, Emily avait la bouche ouverte, son cœur battant la chamade, elle avait failli traiter Alison devant elle.

-Que cette ? Alison avait un sourire en coin, ce sourire satisfait qu'elle affichait partout, ce sourire de Queen Bee supérieure, ce sourire qui ne lui allait pas et qu'Emily aimerait ne pas voir. Elle haussait un sourcil pour accompagner son sourire. Alison était vraiment confiante et loin d'être naïve, elle savait très bien de qui elle parlait et ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je.. Emily n'arrivait pas à foutre un mot devant l'autre et se détestait d'agir comme ça, ce n'était pas qu'elle était intimidée, mais elle était sur le point d'insulter Alison bon sang!

-Bon, puisqu'on est dans le même groupe, je te vois tout à l'heure. Pas que ça me plaise vraiment, le sentiment est réciproque.. Alison tourna les talons et partit vers une cabine se changer en maillot de bain.

Emily voulait vraiment se cogner la tête contre son casier, ce qu'elle était stupide, elle ne pouvait pas regarder avant de parler...BON SANG elle se détestait. Elle soupira et partit à son tour vers une sortit avant la blonde et se dépêcha donc de trouver un casier avant qu'elle ne sorte, car elle ne supporterait pas une deuxième rencontre. Mais la chance n'était pas avec elle aujourd'hui, la cabine s'ouvrit sur une Alison absolument époustouflante, en maillot de bain deux pièces, bien sûr, qui devait bien coûter une centaine de dollars. Emily resta les yeux rivés sur son casier à chercher une pièce pour fermer le casier, à force de chercher précipitamment, elle fit tout tomber et pesta, oubliant un instant Alison.

La jolie blonde sourit, en plus de s'amuser de la maladresse d'Emily, elle avait une jolie vue maintenant. Elle détourna le regard et finit de ranger ses affaires pour fermer son casier puis passa devant la brune, s'agenouilla, attendit que celle ci lève le regard, prit sa main et y déposa une pièce tout en ne lâchant pas son regard une seconde. Puis elle s'en alla, n'hésitant pas à marcher lentement pour faire profiter Emily.

La brune parvint à tout rassembler et rejoindre le cours à temps. La séance ne fut pas bien difficile pour Emily, qui nageait à la perfection, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, leur prof leur demanda de trouver un partenaire pour la semaine prochaine et qui le sera pour le cycle. Emily se fichait de tout ça, de toute façon elle savait que tout le monde le lui demanderait, elle était forte et pouvait permettre à n'importe qui d'obtenir une super note. Elle sortit de l'eau en prenant l'échelle et attrapa sa serviette sur le bord avant de s'essuyer le visage. Alison, quelques mètres plus loin, l'observait, il fallait l'admettre, la brune était sacrément jolie. Alison adorait son teint bronzé, ses longues jambes, et son visage, son visage était vraiment magnifique, elle pourrait le regarder des heures, mais Alison la détestait. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers les casiers pour trouver une cabine avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises.

Après trente bonnes minutes à sécher ses cheveux, elle sortit pour rejoindre le lycée. Dans les couloirs elle croisa le même basketteur qui l'avait sifflé au midi et savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ali, t'es vraiment une bombe, faut qu'on se fasse un ciné un de ces quatre, puis tu sais, un peu plus après, fit il avec un clin d'œil charmeur qui dégouttait plus Alison qu'autre chose.

-Dégage, j'ai sûrement pas envie de sortir avec toi.. Elle commença à avancer mais il se mit en travers de son chemin, avec un sourire qui inquiétait Alison. Le couloir était étrangement vide et cela ne faisait que l'effrayer encore plus.

-Oh, ouais, j'ai entendu parler de tes petites tendances avec les filles, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, tu verras je vais te faire changer-

-T'es débile ou quoi, une tendance? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire bisexuelle par hasard? Alison était vraiment agacée, et même si il devenait inquiétant, elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Emily, au même moment, sortait du vestiaire et se figea un instant devant la scène.

-Aller fais pas ta prude, t'es la première à vouloir coucher à droite à gauche d'habitude! s'énerva le garçon, il n'en fallut pas plus à Alison qui le gifla de plus belle, ce qui l'énerva encore plus , il commença à attraper le poignet d'Alison et la plaquer sur un casier. La jolie blonde paniquait de plus en plus, elle était sans défense et seule devant une brute.

Le sang d'Emily ne fit qu'un tour et elle fonça droit sur les deux pour asséner un grand coup de pied aux parties sensibles du garçon qui tomba au sol.

-T'avises plus de faire ça petit con, avec ce que tu viens de faire, dis adieu à l'équipe de basket, tu seras viré assez vite. Emily prit doucement Alison par la taille et l'entraîna vers le bureau du principal lentement, à son allure. La blonde pleurait mais se contrôlait, son visage ne laissait paraître aucune expression, il fallait qu'elle reste digne devant Emily, devant les autres.

Emily était en cours pour sa dernière heure, elle était encore un peu secouée, mais fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, et rassurée, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander, et si elle n'avait pas était là? Et si le garçon ne s'était pas arrêté tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait? Elle avait peur pour la blonde maintenant. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle espérait qu'elle verrait la blonde dans les couloirs, juste pour voir si elle allait bien, car toute à l'heure, son visage pâle et son air de fantôme l'avaient inquiétée. Elle traversa le couloir vers la porte de sortie du lycée et là, elle la vit, la blonde tournait au coin et s'apprêtait à sortir aussi, leur regard se croisèrent, Emily tenta un sourire, et fut accueillie par un regard noir, le même qu'au matin, Alison ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder plus d'une seconde et tourna la tête. De toute façon Hanna était venue vers elle et elles commençaient à parler de leur journée. Savait elle? Se dit Emily, est ce que quelqu'un savait ou Alison gardait elle vraiment tout pour elle? Etait elle secrète à ce point, il était évident qu'elle avait construit une carapace en pierre, mais tout de même, qui ferait comme si de rien était? Elle venait de se faire agresser bon sang! Emily avait vraiment eu peur pour elle, et maintenant elle s'en voulait, qu'elle aille se faire voir, se dit elle.

Le lendemain, lorsque la blonde passa près d'Emily dans le couloir, elle ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Ce qu'elle pouvait être hautaine, elle soupira, pourquoi se prenait elle la tête avec elle, pourquoi un an après, elle était toujours attirée par elle. Cela l'exaspérait, cela allait il cesser, parce que ça en devenait agaçant..Elle se concentra sur Aria, mais celle ci était très silencieuse, étrangement. Elle aimait des photos sur Instagram et ne relevait pas la tête même quand Emily l'appelait.

-AR, cria alors Emily, la petite brune sursauta et leva ses grands yeux de biche vers Emily qui vit de suite que quelque chose clochait.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ar ? La nageuse était maintenant vraiment intriguée, Aria était la première à sauter de joie même le matin, toujours contente et sautillant partout.

-Nan rien, je me suis levée du-

-Oh Ar, à d'autres, je suis pas stupide, il y à quelque chose qui te tracasse je le vois bien, un garçon?

-Nan, fit sincèrement Aria qui fut sauvée par la sonnerie et qui s'échappa vers son cours d'histoire. Emily se dit qu'elle en reparlerait au midi.

Toute la semaine Aria avait été étrange, distante et rêveuse, Spencer et elle commençaient à se faire du souci.

Du côté d'Hanna, c'était la panique, Caleb ET Cece venaient à la soirée qui avait lieu le soir même. C'était les vacances et pourtant Hanna était tendue et angoissée. Alison avait essayé de la calmer toute la journée mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi, mais elle était sûre que tout se passerait bien. Alison avait passé la semaine aux côtés d'Hanna pour la rassurer et puis, elle devait l'avouer, pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Elle n'avait dit à personne pour l'agression, de toute façon le garçon en question avait été viré le lendemain même et il était même venu s'excuser. Elle avait agi comme une véritable peste avec Emily, mais qu'était elle censée faire, lui sauter dans les bras et la remercier, sa sauveuse? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Alison, Alison était la Queen Bee, elle n'avait à remercier personne. Puis elle détestait Emily, n'est ce pas. Peut être que lui lancer un regard noir le soir même était horrible, mais Alison se sentait horrible de toute façon. Elle était chez Hanna et elles se changeaient pour la fête et se maquillaient l'une l'autre. Hanna serait déguisée en Madonna tandis qu'Alison était en loup garou.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la soirée, et Hanna commença à paniquer lorsque Caleb l'emmena avec lui danser. Alison partit prendre à boire et croisa Emily, en pirate, elle était vraiment, vraiment pas mal, mais Alison dévia la regard aussitôt. Emily l'avait bien vu et soupira assez fort pour qu'elle entende, si elle voulait jouer à ça, elle allait voir.

Aria était avec Spencer et elles discutaient, bière à la main, en bougeant doucement au rythme de la musique, l'ambiance et l'alcool détendaient Aria, ce qui était agréable après cette semaine qu'elle venait de passer. Alors qu'elles parlaient d'un film, la petite brune aperçut du coin de l'œil une Wonder woman, elle leva le regard pour voir de qui il s'agissait et faillit recracher la gorgée de bière qu'elle venait de la regarda étrangement et elle paniqua.

-Spenc, t'as invitée ta sœur ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Emily n'allait pas se laisser faire, il y avait des limites, pour qui elle se prenait, Alison était peut être la Queen Bee mais ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. La jolie brune avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et elle comptait bien embêter la jolie blonde le temps de cette soirée. Elle comptait bien commencer dès maintenant d'ailleurs, après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle elle la vit, avec une autre blonde qui avait l'air sacrément angoissée. Emily affichait un sourire en coin sans même s'en rendre compte et partit vers la cuisine, où elles étaient. Avant de prendre sa bière, elle fit exprès de s'arrêter derrière Alison, celle ci l'avait bien vu mais faisait semblant d'être captivée par ce dont Hanna expliquait, la nageuse posa alors discrètement sa main sur la hanche d'Alison ce qui la fit sursauter légérement. Emily se retint de rire et retira sa main pour attraper sa bière.

-Ça va pas Ali? Hanna avait vu son amie sursauter comme si une bête l'avait piquée, ce qui n'était pas son genre.

-Qu..Quoi oui, oui tout va bien c'est juste un frisson t'en fais pas. La brune resta ainsi derrière Alison et profita de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait de son équipe de natation pour lui parler et ainsi rester là, derrière elle. Elles étaient dos à dos, alors Emily se recula légèrement de façon à ce qu'elles soient collées. La blonde sentait bien la présence de la brune, et c'était plus que déconcertant, en temps normal, elle aurait arraché la tête de celui ou celle qui la collerait d'aussi près, et, qui, en plus avait touché sa hanche juste avant. Mais là..là elle n'y arrivait pas, l'envie y était, mais son corps ne lui permettait pas de bouger, car elle savait que le contact lui manquerait dès qu'elle bougerait. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi sachant qu'Alison était loin d'être tactile comme son amie Hanna. Les câlins, elle n'en faisait jamais, même des accolades, elle se contentait de faire la bise, c'était le plus qu'elle acceptait. Alors le fait de ne pas être gênée par le contact d'Emily , c'était étrange.

Soudain quelqu'un passa devant Emily en la bousculant, complètement ivre. Elle eut le reflex de se tenir à Alison par derrière, une main était donc sur ses reins et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Horrifiée en se rendant compte de la situation, Emily retira très vite ses mains et se retourna pour s'excuser, elle vit de suite une Hanna hilare devant la tête d'Alison, qui elle était loin de l'être.

-T'es complémentent folle, lui cria t-elle à la figure avant de continuer, si tu as le choix entre tomber et m'agriper, tu tombes c'est compris ? Son ton était très agressif mais nerveux à la fois, Emily voyait bien qu'Alison était un peu secouée par tout ça, elle le voyait dans son regard, son regard perçant qui donnerait envie à plus d'un de s'enfuir, mais, pour Emily, il lui donnait envie de ne jamais regarder ailleurs. Hanna éclatait de rire, elle trouvait toujours Alison hilarante dans ces moments, même si ce qu'elle disait était horrible, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Et si j'ai pas envie de tomber ? Répondit alors Emily, un sourire aux lèvres, parce que le rire d'Hanna était vraiment contagieux

-Ça te fait rire ? Alison ne la quittait pas des yeux, lançant des éclairs par les yeux.

-Sois pas dramatique, je t'ai même pas renversée de bière dessus, t'as eu de la chance, haussa des épaules Emily, c'était drôle, elle savait à quel point la blonde était terrifiante, mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle trouvait ça plutôt mignon, cet air qu'elle arborait.

La blonde soupira et partit, ne manquant pas de bousculer Emily avec son épaule.

-T'en fais pas, elle a le sang chaud, elle te fera rien. Emily regarda la blonde qui lui parlait, elle sourit, pensait elle vraiment qu'elle était terrifiée que sa vie se finisse ici par ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Si seulement elle savait..

-Oh je m'inquiète pas, elle ne me fait pas vraiment peur tu sais.

-Ouah, c'est à filmer, jamais je n'ai entendue quelqu'un parler d'Alison comme ça.

-Je sais qu'au fond elle n'est pas si méchante, c'est tout.

-C'est même un ange, mais bon elle cache ses bons côtés, c'est dommage. Hanna était sérieuse, Alison était vraiment la meilleure à ses yeux. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, même quand elle avait eu des problèmes de poids, elle avait toujours fait en sorte qu'Hanna soit la plus heureuse possible, c'était comme sa grande sœur.

Hanna resta pensive quelques secondes, puis elle comprit: Tu es Emily Fields, la nageuse sexy qui fait tourner la tête de toutes les filles! Bah ça alors je t'avais pas reconnu avec ton costume! Emily éclata de rire.

-La nageuse qui fait tourner la tête des filles ? De quoi tu parles, je n'étais pas au courant.

-Bah tu sais quand Alison est vexée, elle exagère dans ses propos, elle m'a racontée votre soirée, puis au lycée je les vois bien toutes les filles baver sur toi, fais pas l'innocente rigola Hanna.

-Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant éclata de rire à son tour Emily.

Soudain une blonde sauta dans les bras de la blonde et faillit l'embrasser, avant de se stopper et de placer un simple baiser sur sa joue.

-Cece! Tu m'as manquée! Hanna lui fit un câlin que la brune trouvait plutôt plus qu'amical. Elle s'éclipsa, ne voulant gâcher leurs retrouvailles et partit voir Spencer et Aria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bah je l'ai pas invitée Aria, c'est la fête de Noël, ils se connaissent je te rappelle. Pourquoi, depuis quand la vie de ma sœur t'intéresses ?

Aria regarda son amie complètement paniquée, il était hors de question qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, elle se reprit et lança un sourire très faux, mais Spencer ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Nan nan, c'est juste que je croyais qu'elle était je ne sais où, enfin pas à Rosewood, ça m'a surpris c'est tout.

Elle tourna la tête et fut soulagée de voir Emily arriver vers elles, elle allait la sauver d'une situation gênante.

-Em! c'était avec qui que tu parlais ? Fit curieusement Spencer, l'ayant aperçue avec la jolie blonde dans la cuisine.

-Euh...je sais pas son nom, j'ai oubliée de demander.

-C'est pas une amie d'Alison ? je la vois souvent avec au lycée.

-Si, maintenant que tu le dis.. Fit Emily comme si elle ne le savait pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison n'était pas énervée, et c'est ça qui l'énervait, plus compliqué on ne pouvait pas faire. Pourquoi toute cette situation avec la nageuse ne l'énervait pas bon sang. Ce qu'elle pouvait la détester, c'était elle en temps normal qui intimidait les autres. Mais là, là elle se sentait comme une gamine devant elle. Elle était néanmoins contente d'elle, elle avait réussi à la foudroyer du regard et tout ce qui suit, parfait pour lui montrer qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. Elle revint dans le salon pour danser et se détendre, bien sûr Emily et ses amies étaient là. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas intimider encore une fois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle arrivait, Emily l'a vit de suite du coin de l'œil, ce n'était pas compliqué, avec son faux museau de loup, sa robe de fourrure et ses fausses pattes, elle était à croquer, la brune se ressaisit, nan nan et nan, Alison etait une peste, une terreur. Elle l'a vit commencer à danser avec quelques uns de ses "amis", elle voyait bien qu'Alison ne devait pas les aimer tant que ça, elle n'était pas elle même. C'était sûr, Emily était persuadée qu'Alison, si elle retirait ce mur de pierre qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle, était loin d'être ce qu'elle prétendait. Emily voulait s'amuser, et l'alcool qu'elle avait bu l'avait complètement dénué de bon sens, elle partit sans même s'excuser auprès de ses amies, vers Alison, celle ci la vit et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, quand elle furent face à face et que la blonde s'apprêtait à parler, les lumières s'éteignirent et se fut le noir le plus complet. Puis un grand coup se fit entendre, une porte, c'était la porte d'entrée, avec le peu de lumière de dehors, les invités purent apercevoir deux silhouettes, l'une d'entre elle avait une lame qui luisait à la lumière de la lune et l'autre une arme. Il tendit le bras et tira, un "PAN" se fit entendre, tout le monde cria et commença à se bousculer tandis que les deux silhouettes s'avançaient vers les invités. Alison attrapa instinctivement la main d'Emily. Elles se regardèrent et réussirent à croiser le regard avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un regard assassin que la blonde lui lançait, mais un regard de détresse. La nageuse l'entraîna avec elle, c'était un cauchemar, tout le monde se poussait pour survivre. Des gens tombaient, cassaient les fenêtres pour sortir. Emily analysa la situation rapidement, les deux silhouettes étaient déjà bien avancées dans la maison, laissant la porte d'entrée libre d'accès, il fallait juste les contourner et courir. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille d'Alison.

-Ali, on va passer par la porte d'entrée, fais moi confiance, c'est notre seule chance. Emily tremblait et Alison pleurait mais parvint à hocher la tête, elles frôlèrent les murs pour rester dans l'ombre et ne pas être vues et atteignirent la porte dix secondes après, une fois dehors elles coururent, main dans la main, pour aller se cacher. Une fois saines et sauves Alison la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Alison ne prenait jamais les gens dans ses bras, elle ne câlinait personne car elle n'aimait pas ça, mais la brune était si confortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria était planquée dans un placard, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux, après tout c'était plus sûr que de foncer dans la masse. Elle tremblait et essayait d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Elle ne savait pas où étaient ses amies, où était Melissa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanna vit tomber Cece et se ficha pas mal de sauver sa vie, elle alla à contre sens pour aller la rechercher, même si elle devait se prendre un coup de couteau, elle ne la laisserait pas. Elle l'atteignit et l'aida à se relever, quand elles furent sur le point de repartir, une des deux silhouettes était devant elles, le couteau levé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors qu'Alison avait la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou d'Emily, elle se releva brusquement, soudainement énervée.

-Oh nan quel con, il va m'entendre. Commença t-elle à crier, Emily lui fit de gros yeux.

-Alison chut, on n'est pas très loin de la maison ils pourraient entendre, si seulement j'avais eu mon téléphone on aurait pu-

-Tais toi Em! La brune eut un mouvement de recul, surprise du ton autoritaire mais pas vraiment agressif, pour une fois, d'Alison. C'est Noël, je le savais, j'aurai du m'en douter, je savais qu'il mijotait un coup bas, mais quel crétin sérieusement, je vais le tuer! Fit elle tout en se dirigeant vers la maison. Emily accourut vers Alison pour la prendre par le bras et la retenir de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Emily, fais moi confiance bon sang, ce n'est pas un tueur en série, juste ce débile de Noël et un de ses copains!

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Emily de répondre et fonça vers la maison, furieuse.

Emily ne réfléchit pas plus et la suivit, une fois à l'intérieur, il y avait encore un désastre, les gens criaient et Hanna était devant un homme, le couteau levé. Alison savait que c'était lui, elle fonça vers lui en criant des insultes, ce qu'elle pouvait s'énerver vite pensa Emily avant de se reprendre, celui ci se retourna et s'approcha aussi, Emily accourut en criant le nom d'Alison pour la retenir, tout se passait si vite.

Soudain Alison bloqua le bras de l'homme et enleva sa capuche, Noël.

-ESPECE DE CRETIN PROFOND, FAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA! Elle le gifla pour accompagner ses paroles et celui ci avait son sourire stupide collé au visage. Ce ne fut que quand les lumières s'allumèrent et que les gens commençaient à sortir de leur cachette qu'Emily se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, une main sur la bouche et les jambes tremblantes. Elle avait eu si peur pour la vie d'Alison, cette fille était complètement folle bon sang. Elle souffla un grand coup et retira sa main, Alison lui jeta un regard de loin tandis que Noël criait à tout le monde de revenir, que ce n'était qu'une blague. Certaines personnes étaient accroupies dans un coin, en pleurs, d'autres buvaient toute la réserve d'alcool qu'il restait pour se détendre de la frayeur qu'ils venaient d'avoir. L'ambiance était assez froide après ça. Emily croisa le regard d'Alison et tourna la tête, il fallait qu'elle sache où étaient ses amies. Elle vit bientôt Spencer, croisant les bras comme une protection, autour d'elle, le regard dans le vide.

-Spenc, fit Emily en lui faisant un câlin pour la calmer. Ça va ?

-O...oui, enfin nan je sais pas où est ma sœur, et Aria, commença t-elle à annoncer tout en laissant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle essaya de la rassurer et lui dit qu'elle allait les chercher.

Elle traversa la maison, alla à l'étage, redescendit mais ne les vit pas, elle croisa le chemin d'Alison à un moment, qui vit son inquiétude et l'interrogea calmement du regard.

-C'est Aria, je la retrouve pas, et Melissa non plus. J'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Aria, elle est petite et n'a aucune force, le vent la presque fait tomber une fois et-

-Chut Em, ça va, calme toi, la stoppa Alison qui voulait rassurer Emily. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. On va les retrouver, calme toi, Aria se faufile bien, vu sa petite taille, elle est maline, elle a du se cacher c'est tout. La brune hocha la tête et elles partirent chercher dans chaque salle avant de tomber sur un placard, elles ouvrirent et la virent, recroquevillée. La pauvre, elle n'avait pas du entendre ce qu'il s'était passé d'ici. Emily la serra dans ses bras et la petite brune leva la tête, terrorisée, avant de se détendre à la vue de son amie.

Emily lui expliqua calmement la situation et Alison observa silencieusement la nageuse, elle était si douce avec les autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily, Alison et Aria entrèrent dans le salon, la petite brune aperçut alors la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis le début et sauta dans ses bras sans se soucier du reste du monde. Melissa était saine et sauve et Aria était tellement rassurée, Melissa lui rendit son étreinte et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour qu'elle se calme. Spencer et Emily observaient la scène, ne comprenant absolument pas.

-Ouah, je savais pas qu'Aria était son genre, fit Alison, qui avait miraculeusement une bière à la main alors qu'elle aussi venait d'arriver dans le salon. La brune la regarda, choquée. Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Lui fit elle en prenant une gorgée.

La nageuse ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, toute la tension redescendait d'un coup, et la situation la faisait rire, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrê elle ne rigolait pas du tout, sa meilleure amie et sa sœur lui cachaient des choses, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

La soirée avait reprit son cours et Alison avait recommencé à ignorer Emily. Leur relation était décidément sacrément étrange. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle partait, Emily vit qu'Alison la regardait, elle était avec Noël et Mona, mais elle la regardait, alors Emily mit une main sur sa poitrine comme pour lui dire "C'est moi que tu regardes ? " de manière exagérée, espérant la faire rire, et cela marcha, Alison sourit mais se reprit vite pour que personne ne la voit et tourna la tête, avec un reste de sourire que seule Emily vit.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria, Emily et Spencer étaient au Brew, on était en début d'après midi, en plein milieu des vacances. Depuis la soirée, Emily n'avait pas revu Alison, pas que cela l'intéresse, enfin il fallait l'avouer qu'un peu, toute cette soirée avait fait changé sa vision de la jolie blonde. Elle en était sûre dès le début, la petite peste d'Alison ne l'était pas tellement, et elle était vraiment courageuse, Emily en tremblait encore.

Aria avait essayé d'éviter le sujet de Melissa avec Spencer et avait plutôt bien réussi. Spencer buvait son café en observant le silence des deux suspicieusement.

-Dis Em, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu en couple, tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un qui t'en empêche par hasard? Demanda Spencer de manière détachée.

Emily se retourna pour croiser le regard de ses deux amies, en attente d'une réponse, c'était sûr, elle savait qu'elles l'embêteraient avec Alison...Elles avaient de la chance qu'Emily les aime tant, celle ci réfléchit à un moyen de sortir de cette gêne car elle même n'avait pas la réponse, quand du bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée du café. Elles tournèrent toutes trois la tête pour voir un groupe de lycéens bruyants, c'était le groupe des populaires, ils prenaient leur commande pour en suite allaient à une table. Emily aperçut Alison et ne put empêcher ses joues de virer au rouge, et merde, si Ar et Spenc voient ça, elle etait morte, elle pensa à quelque chose de très triste pour revenir à une teinte normale et se retourna de nouveau vers ses amies, comme si de rien était. "En parlant du loup" marmonna Aria pour rigoler, Emily voulait vraiment changer de sujet.

-Et toi Spenc, fit elle précipitamment, le stress montant au fur et à mesure que le groupe, et Alison, s'approchaient de la table juste à côté de la leur. Tu nous en parles quand de ton nouveau coach, très canon, de hockey?

Emily la sentit s'installer juste derrière elle, elle le faisait exprès bon sang!

-Toby? Spencer sentit ses joues rougir, elle avait l'impression d'être en feu.

-Oui Spenc, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça, intervint Aria d'un air malicieux.

-Bh...nan il n'y a rien à dire c'est...Bon ok, on sort ensemble, Spencer marmonna la dernière partie de sa phrase et les filles la firent répéter en rigolant.

-Si on y allait? Fit Emily après avoir senti le pied d'Alison taper sur son mollet.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux deux filles et se leva, attrapant sa veste et son sac.

-Hey, fais attention quand tu te lèves, tu n'es pas toute seule ici ! Lui cria Alison, évidemment, qui cela pouvait être à part elle, Emily la regarda, un peu surprise. Elle détailla rapidement la blonde, toujours aussi belle, c'en était agaçant, avec son jean slim noir et sa chemise blanche qui serrait parfaitement là ou il fallait, elle était parfaite.

-Forcément quand tu te colles à ma chaise alors que tu avais la place de te mettre ailleurs.. Fit Emily un peu énervée par le ton d'Alison, de nouveau agressif.A sa plus grande surprise, Alison avait un petit sourire en coin qui laissait apparaître ses fossettes. Mais pas ce sourire faux et méchant qu'elle arborait d'habitude et qu'Emily détestait, nan celui ci était...elle ne savait pas mais il était définitivement nouveau. Elle se leva alors pour faire complètement face à Emily, puis leva ses main vers la droite, comme pour laisser passer un roi.

-Si vous voulez bien disposer, madame. Son ton n'était pas méchant, pas ironique, nan il était...gentil? Emily ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde les regardait, elle les avait complètement oublié, trop concentrée sur Alison. Elle pinça ses lèvres pour arrêter de rire.

-Merci très chère, veuillez vous rasseoir, fit elle avant de s'en aller, laissant une Alison, amusée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer était intelligente, elle n'allait pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Melissa et Aria, cela la tracassait depuis une semaine. Cela ne pouvait pas être une histoire d'amour quelconque, Melissa était beaucoup trop attirée par les garçons, Aria aussi d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait être à part ça?Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et sursauta avant de se rendre compte que c'était Toby.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Spenc?

-Aria et Melissa je me demande ce qu'elles partagent, je veux dire depuis nos treize ans je ne les ai jamais vu se parler et là...Même ma mère n'aurait pas sauté dans les bras de Melissa comme Aria l'a fait.

-Spenc, Aria est ta meilleure amie, elle te dira ce qu'il se passe quand elle sera prête, il faut lui laisser du temps, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire et arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour ça.

-Oui mais-

-Chut, fit Toby en la prenant comme une princesse, celle ci éclata de rire en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il la fit tournoyer et l'embrassa pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Spencer était vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria était dans son lit, en train de repenser à Melissa, comment allait elle faire, il était évident que Spencer ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher un truc aussi gros. Elle soupira et y repensa

 **FLASHBACK- Quelques mois auparavant, pendant les vacances d'été.**

 **Aria se baladait sous le soleil éclatant de fin d'après midi, les rues étaient vides, tout le monde était en vacances et c'était si agréable de se balader dans une ville vide. Elle laissait le soleil la réchauffer et ferma les yeux en plein milieu du centre ville, personne n'était là pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, alors elle s'en fichait. Cela faisait déjà deux minutes quand elle entendit une personne qui s'arrêtait devant elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir la sœur de Melissa devant elle. C'est fou, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée jusque maintenant, jamais d'aussi près. Bien sûr Aria savait que Melissa était une magnifique femme, mais jamais elle n'avait remarqué ses yeux profonds, ses lèvres envoûtantes et son petit nez. Oui, Melissa était magnifique, mais elle était surtout la plus belle femme qu'Aria ait pu voir, et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Celle ci la regardait aussi, et Aria ne savait pas que c'était pour penser la même chose de la petite brune aux grands yeux verts. Elle lui sourit, alors Aria fit de même, pensant qu'elle allait partir, elle fut déçue, mais ce sentiment partit vite quand Melissa commença à lui parler.**

 **-Tu n'es pas en vacances Aria, la petite brune était complètement sous le charme de Melissa, même sa voix était parfaite.**

 **-Nan, mes parents travaillent tout l'été, ils ont plein de choses à faire, et mon frère est parti avec ses copains. Il ne reste plus que moi, rigola t-elle.**

 **-Est ce que je peux te tenir compagnie et enlever cette solitude le temps d'un café? Melissa la regardait, souriant et espérant qu'elle accepterait, Aria regarda sa montre et releva la tête. Ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne, pensa t-elle devant la petite brune et son air un peu perdue, alors qu'elle savait exactement où elle était.**

 **-Ce serait plutôt un dîner à cette heure ci tu ne crois pas? Melissa était encore plus heureuse, pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. C'est vrai, durant toute l'adolescence de Spencer, Aria et son autre amie, Emily étaient toujours à la maison de l'une ou l'autre, quand c'était chez ses parents, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se disputer avec Spencer devant ses amies, ou de lancer des regards noirs. Mais, elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux deux filles, elle aurait vraiment dû, se dit elle.**

 **Les deux partirent alors à la recherche d'un restaurant, mais tous étaient fermés pour les vacances. Elles continuèrent à marcher dans la ville vide et à parler de tout et de rien, Aria était vraiment géniale, c'était une artiste dans l'âme, fan de peinture et littérature. Melissa aimait bien ça, ça lui plaisait bien.**

 **Elles finirent par trouver un camion qui vendait des hamburgers et hot dogs, elles partirent s'installer avec leur nourriture dans un parc, sur un banc, devant le coucher de soleil elles dégustèrent leur repas en continuant à rire et apprendre à se connaître.**

 **-Attends tu as un peu de .. Aria laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme et essuyant du pouce la sauce qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche. C'était comme dans les films, et pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air bizarre. Aria s'arrêta, laissant son pouce sur la bouche de Melissa, que lui arrivait il? Jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'embrasser une femme, mais voilà que ça lui arrivait... Oh bon sang, qu'allait elle faire, elle devait avoir l'air apeurée car Melissa rigola doucement et posa sa main sur la joue d'Aria. Elle s'approcha, elle était près, très près des lèvres d'Aria, et la petite brune, n'y tenant plus, rompit la distance entre les deux. Ce fut le plus beau baiser de toute sa vie, et de celle de Melissa aussi. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser, c'était plus, il y avait eu plus, une étincelle, une explosion, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne croyait ça possible, pourtant elles avaient toutes deux étaient amoureuses dans le passé.**

 **Melissa rompit le baiser, à court de souffle, et regarda Aria pour voir si celle ci était encore effrayée, mais pas du tout, elle avait l'air complètement détendue et souriait même. Cette nuit la Melissa ramena Aria dans sa chambre d'hôtel et se fut la plus belle de toute leur vie.**

 **Au réveil, Aria ne sentit rien d'autre que le vide à côté d'elle, elle aurait du s'en douter, ce n'était que pour un soir, Melissa s'en fichait pas mal. Elle avait juste du se sentir seule et avait trouvé en Aria le moyen d'y remédier, elle commença à enfiler son tee shirt mais impossible de trouver son jean. Elle soupira, Melissa avait du le jeter elle ne savait où hier, maintenant elle allait passer dix minutes à le chercher alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir de cette chambre et se réfugier dans la sienne pour ne plus en sortir. Alors qu'elle regardait en dessous du lit, la porte s'ouvrit et Melissa fut agréablement surprise par la vue.**

 **-Ouah, je suis encore plus heureuse d'avoir eu le courage d'avoir été chercher un petit déjeuner! Aria sursauta et se prit le lit en pleine tête, oubliant qu'elle était en poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'extirper et de regarder derrière elle, Melissa!La plus grande fit une moue devant la douleur d'Aria et s'accroupit pour lui frotter la tête tout en l'embrassant. Aria était aux anges, elle s'était encore fait un film, Melissa ne l'avait pas laissée et ce n'était peut être pas juste une nuit.**

 **En effet, leur histoire dura le temps de l'été, tous les jours ou presque elles se voyaient et chaque jour tombaient un peu plus sous le charme l'une de l'autre. Elles avaient partagé des fous rire, de l'amour, de la tristesse...Tout. Mais à la fin de l'été tout le monde revenait doucement de vacances, Spencer aussi, ainsi que les parents de celle ci, et il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de se cacher. Melissa devait repartir à New York, son travail l'attendait. La rupture fut très compliquée, elles avaient toutes les deux pleuraient des heures avant de se quitter. Le plus dur, ce fut de ne pouvoir en parler à personne. Ses parents voyaient bien à quel point Aria était triste, mais ne pouvaient rien faire. Au début, elles avaient continué à se parler en message, mais Melissa comprit vite que ça leur faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose, et, pour le bien d'Aria, lui demanda qu'elles ne se parlent plus.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Aria en était donc là, après deux mois sans la voir, elle avait failli la perdre. Quand elle l'avait vu à la soirée, en tenue de super héroïne, elle avait failli s'étouffer tellement Melissa était belle et tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir là. Puis après, avec la stupide blague de Noël, elle avait eu si peur qu'elle n'avait pas su se retenir plus longtemps. De toute façon si la petite brune ne l'avait pas fait, Melissa l'aurait fait à sa place. Depuis une semaine elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, mais elle ne pouvait pas demander à Spencer bien sûr, ni venir chez elle à l'improviste car cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle soupira, la sœur de Spencer la hantait et cela devenait invivable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanna remua un peu avant de se réveiller, aux côtés de Cece, elle avait réussi à trouver une excuse et s'éclipser des bras de Caleb pour passer la soirée, et la nuit, avec Cece. Celle ci, à moitié endormie, vint se blottir un peu plus contre Hanna. Celle ci se retourna pour faire face au visage de Cece, elle était si belle, ne pas pouvoir la voir tous les jours, ou au moins toutes les semaines, la tuait. Elle caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son nez, celui ci se fronça et Hanna sourit à cette vision. Cece ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut accueillie par une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus, lui souriant.

-Tu me regardes dormir Han ?

-Peut être, fit elle tout bas tout en fixant ses yeux. Cece, j'ai envie de me noyer dans tes yeux bon sang...

-Tu as les mêmes pourtant, rigola t-elle

-Tes yeux sont mille fois plus beaux, ils battent ceux de tout le monde, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

-Même ceux de Caleb? Cece s'était assombrie en évoquant le jeune homme, elle n'avait rien contre lui mais il était en couple avec sa Hanna, et n'avait pas à s'en cacher au moins. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, pouvoir ne voir Hanna qu'une fois par mois était déjà assez compliqué si en plus, pendant les misérables trois jours qu'elles avaient pour se voir, Caleb devait les empêcher de toujours se voir.

-Cece... Hanna reprit cet air triste et angoissé, toute cette situation durait depuis trop longtemps, il fallait que ça cesse...Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ne savait pas choisir.

 ** _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, le prochain chapitre sera surtout centré sur la jalousie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'espère que tous ces petits couples vous plaisent aussi, moi ça m'amuse bien ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

Le lundi de la rentrée arriva rapidement, Alison n'avait pas revu la jolie nageuse depuis le Brew. Elle y avait repensé c'est vrai, après tout leur petite dispute l'avait bien amusée, et elle était presque certaine qu'Emily n'avait pas prit ça au sérieux non plus. Après s'être lavée elle hésita de longs instants devant sa garde robe, il lui fallait quelque chose qui attire l'attention, surtout d'une certaine brune. Elle opta de façon logique pour la jupe et un top blanc.

Le lycée était plein, comme toujours, aujourd'hui les dernières années avaient des examens, donc ils révisaient tous en stressant, évidemment Alison aussi en avait, mais la seule matière qu'elle risquait de rater était les maths, elle partit mettre ce qui ne lui servait pas dans son casier et rejoint Hanna pour réviser les formules encore une fois.

-Hanna concentre toi, si tu rates ces examens tu fous en l'air ton année alors arrête de penser à Cece au moins le temps d'une journée, ok? Alison avait peur qu'Hanna soit encore trop distraite en plein milieu des examens, il fallait qu'elle ait la moyenne. Elle avait toujours aidé Hanna, qui, de base, n'était pas le genre très studieuse, mais avec des histoires d'amour c'était pire.

-Oui oui pardon Ali, alors tu disais?

-La formule, dis la moi pour voir, fit elle comme si c'était évident.

-Je sais plus du tout moi, j'écoutais pas!

-Bah oui, j'avais remarqué, la prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras Han, fit elle plus exaspérée qu'énervée.

-Désolée je t'écoutes, dis la moi, je suis sûre que je peux la retenir.

Alison parut gênée soudainement et Hanna la regarda suspicieusement.

-Bon ok, je l'ai oubliée, et j'ai pas mes cours sur moi donc...Hanna éclata de rire et se moqua gentiment de son amie.

-Alors comment on fait maintenant ? C'est la formule la plus importante, elle va sûrement être demandée des tonnes de fois. Au même moment la jolie brune qui avait occupée l'esprit d'Alison plus d'une fois durant les vacances passa près d'elles et entendit la conversation. Elle se stoppa, se dirigea vers Hanna afin de lui faire la bise et tourna le dos à Alison, ne s'approchant pas pour lui faire la bise à son tour, Alison se dit qu'elle le ferait après et écouta Emily dire la formule à Hanna qui la remercia aussitôt en la répétant en marmonnant pour s'en souvenir. Emily sourit et partit vers la salle d'examen. Alison n'en croyait pas ses yeux, est ce qu'elle venait vraiment de..

-Oh mon dieu Ali, c'est le plus gros vent qui n'ait jamais été mit sur Terre, phé-no-mé-nale ! Éclata de rire Hanna, définitivement plus détendue maintenant. Alison était blessée, son égo avait prit un coup, personne n'avait jamais osé ignorer la blonde, car elle était la Queen Bee, normalement c'était le contraire, normalement on crevait d'envie de lui dire bonjour.

-Elle va me le payer, fit alors Alison, devant une Hanna encore plus hilare.

-Oh Ali, t'énerves pas, elle l'a fait exprès pour t'embêter, c'était pas méchant, tu lui facilites pas la vie aussi.

-La faute à qui? Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a tout gâché..

-Ali, si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as jamais continué à penser aux mecs qui t'ont posé un lapin ou je ne sais quoi, tu t'en fichais toujours, et là, même après un an tu ne t'en remets pas..J'ai un coup de fil à passer, tu devrais y repenser ma belle. Hanna déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Alison et s'en alla aux toilettes tandis qu'Alison se dirigeait vers sa salle, repensant à ce que venait de dire Hanna. Bon d'accord elle y pensait peut être un peu trop mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle appréciait Emily, loin de là, c'etait juste qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. De toute façon, elle avait encore en travers de la gorge le coup de toute à l'heure, elle était sûre qu'Emily l'avait fait exprès pour la contrarier, et elle avait du mal à l'avouer, mais ça marchait à merveille. Elle arriva donc dans sa salle encore vide et prit une place près du radiateur, elle n'aurait pas du mettre une jupe et un simple tee shirt, même avec sa veste chaude elle avait sacrément froid et les frissons parcouraient tout son corps. Tout ça pour une fille qui ne l'avait même pas remarquée, soupira t-elle. Alors qu'elle était en train de répondre à un message de Noël, elle entendit du bruit et se dit que c'était le surveillant, elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête. Soudain elle sentit une présence juste devant elle, nan, ce n'était pas un surveillant ça. Elle leva le regard des converses blanches, au pantalon jusqu'au pull en laine gris pour enfin arrivé sur un visage magnifique, des yeux marrons rappelant l'automne, un sourire parfait. Emily, franchement, Alison pouvait vraiment se vanter que cette fille l'ait invitée à un rendez-vous, même si il ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

-Je peux t'aider ? Fit elle froidement, faisant semblant d'être gênée de la présence de la nageuse.

-Oui, fit simplement la brune avant de se baisser à la hauteur d'Alison, tu n'aurais pas de quoi écrire? Son sourire et ses yeux doux donnaient envie à Alison d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de la brune, et cela l'effraya, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce besoin.

-Tiens, on se décide à me parler alors ? Alison était vraiment vexée pour tout à l'heure. Emily sourit, mais il disparut bien vite quand Alison lui lança un regard noir.

-Alison, sérieusement, je t'avais vu, c'est juste que vu ton caractère et tes changements d'humeur, je savais pas vraiment si tu n'allais pas me repousser ou quoi que ce soit.

-Tu aurai au moins pu regarder dans ma direction, pour voir si j'étais prête à m'approcher, je t'aurai fais la bise, je suis une peste mais quand même... Si tu veux jouer à ça, je suis très bonne ne t'en fais ces mots elle dévia le regard de l'autre côté, du côté du mur, alors Emily se leva et se pencha sur la table d'Alison, atteignant son visage, elle fit une moue suppliante absolument irrésistible.

-Alison, tu veux un câlin pour me faire pardonner ? La blonde ne put empêcher un sourire et tourna la tête vers Emily, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Bleu ou noir ? Alison avait reprit un visage totalement sérieux, Emily ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, d'ailleurs celle ci lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés et penchant la tête.

-Le stylo Emily, bleu ou noir, fit elle tout en levant deux stylos, un dans chaque main.

La brune se pinça les lèvres et réfléchit un instant, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement.

-Lequel tu me conseilles? Elle ferait tout pour ne pas stopper la conversation, surtout qu'il restait dix minutes avant la sonnerie, autant en profiter.

-J'en sais rien Emily, éclata de rire Alison, c'est un stylo, choisis c'est tout.

Emily avait au moins réussi à la faire rire, elle reprit un peu espoir.

-Bah je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Alison voyait clair dans son jeu, elle attrapa la main d'Emily et lui mit un stylo au hasard dedans avant de la lâcher, attendant qu'elle s'en aille. Emily regarda sa main d'un air déçu et triste.

-Bah qu'est ce qu'il y à, je t'ai fais mal? Alison commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir prit la main aussi agressivement, d'Emily.

-Non, mais...je crois que je préférais le noir. Alison soupira, cette fille aurait sa mort, elle attrapa l'autre stylo et le lui tendit.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux alors.

-Alison ? Emily avait reprit un air sérieux, et se rapprocha une fois de plus du visage de la blonde, celle ci sentit sa respiration s'accélérer mais se reprit.

-Mmmh ?Elle ne savait pas si sa voix n'allait pas la trahir, alors elle décida de ne pas parler, pour ne pas se trahir.

-Je peux avoir ton numéro? Fit Emily après avoir attendu un instant, fixant la blonde du regard. La blonde ne s'y attendait absolument pas, elle fut prise de cours et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Voyant le manque de réaction d'Alison, Emily reprit.

-S'il te plaît? Elle refaisait cette moue.

-Pourquoi Emily, on se déteste après tout..

-Tu me détestes

-On se demande pourquoi

-C'était il y à un an, et franchement, il est temps que je me justifie. D'accord il y à une de mes exs qui m'a harcelée ce soir là, mais je te rappelle que jamais je n'ai répondu, parce que j'étais avec toi, intéressée par toi, et pas par mon ex, je lui ai fait savoir après d'ailleurs. Puis je sais pas pourquoi toutes les filles du restau ont décidé de venir me voir ce soir là, en temps normal ça n'arrive pas je t'assure. J'avais vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaître et tout ça. Ça faisait un mois que je réfléchissais à un moyen de t'aborder sans paraître bizarre. Bon sang j'avais même été demandée à Noël si tu étais bi, rigola t-elle doucement. Alison écoutait attentivement, avec son explication, et en connaissant un peu Emily, elle savait qu'elle ne mentait pas et commençait à douter. Peut être qu'elle s'était emportée..

-Alors, Alison, je te le demande encore une fois, puis je avoir ton numéro ?

Alison remarqua qu'elle avait la bouche entrouverte et la referma aussitôt, respira un bon coup et dit à toute vitesse son numéro.

-Alison, je suis pas une ci attrapa un bout de papier de son cahier et écrivit le numéro, plia le papier et le lui sans rien dire, car elle ne faisait toujours pas confiance à sa voix.

-Merci, je te laisse donc réviser, n'oublie pas la formule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alison était épuisée de sa journée, elle venait de rentrer et posa son sac à terre avant de sauter dans son lit et de fermer les yeux un instant, puis elle se dit qu'un bain lui ferait vraiment du bien. Une fois détendue par le liquide chaud, elle réfléchit à ce matin, à Emily, pouvait elle lui donner une seconde chance? Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car elle s'endormit bientôt et fut réveillée une heure plus tard par son frère, tambourinant sur la porte. Une fois changée et après avoir séchée ses cheveux, une heure de plus était passée, elle se dirigea enfin vers le salon pour manger avant de remonter et d'attraper son téléphone, merde! Ça faisait trois heures qu'elle l'avait laissé sur le lit et elle avait plusieurs notifications, dont un message d'Emily, d'il y à une heure. Fais chier, elle allait penser qu'elle le faisait exprès ou qu'elle se fichait d'elle. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et décida d'être honnête.

 _Emily: Hey Ali, c'est Emily, comment c'était tes exams? 18h12_

 _Ali: Oh mon dieu Emily je suis désolée, je me suis en quelque sorte endormie dans mon bain... 21h23_

Elle posa son téléphone et commença à préparer sa tenue et ses affaires pour le lendemain quand son téléphone vibra, cinq minutes plus tard. Elle s'y précipita, se cognant sur le coin du lit au passage et fut ravie de voir que c'était Emily.

 _E: Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler :'( 21h28_

 _A: Non au contraire 21h29_

 _E: On dirait bien que c'est toi qui doit te rattraper maintenant.. 21h29_

 _A: D'accord, mange avec moi demain 21h30_

 _E: Est ce que j'ai le choix? 21h30_

 _A: Non quelle question 21h31_

 _E: Il y aura qui d'autres? 21h31_

 _A: Je ne te suffis pas ? 21h32_

 _E: Si, j'en ai bien assez avec toi.. 21h33_

 _A: Fais attention à ce que tu dis 21h34_

 _E: Ou? 21h35_

 _A: Je me vengerai 21h35_

Les deux continuèrent de se parler jusque 00h00 avant qu'elles ne tombent dans un sommeil profond, souriant à la tournure que prenait les choses.


	6. Chapter 6

Le mardi, Alison retrouva Emily en français, elles n'étaient pas à côté mais la jolie blonde était tout de même contente, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle voulait en profiter. Emily était à quelques tables devant, réfléchissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en partie déconcentrée par la sensation qu'on l'observait, bien sûr elle savait qui c'était mais cela ne faisait que la déconcentrer encore plus, se forçant à ne pas se retourner, de plus elle n'était pas vraiment forte en cette matière. En plein cours le principal fit irruption dans la salle pour s'adresser aux élèves.

-Chers élèves de terminale, j'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait vous réjouir, ce samedi est organisé, comme certains le savent déjà, un concours au lycée. Vous êtes bien évidemment obligés d'y assister *Plusieurs élèves protestèrent dont Alison* Oui oui vous pouvez râler mais ça ne changera rien, vous viendrez et pouvez participer, car, pour chaque numéro fait, de l'argent sera reversé à des associations. Je pense que cela serait une bonne action de votre part, il faut pour participer, trouver un partenaire et un talent. Bien, je vous laisse, des listes se trouvent dans les couloirs pour tout intéressé.

Alison réfléchit un instant, si il fallait y aller, autant profiter de l'opportunité, elle observa Emily, pensant à ce qu'elle allait lui sonnerie retentit et Alison rassembla ses affaires pour atteindre Emily avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle était avec Aria et Spencer non loin, et écoutait leur conversation quand Noël arriva et proposa avec son sourire charmeur à Aria de participer avec elle. Alison sourit, elle voyait bien où voulait en venir Noël. Aria regarda Spencer, un peu prise de court.

-Oh t'inquiètes, je comptais le faire avec Toby, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, Alison se rapprocha d'Emily et se plaça à côté d'elle tout en regardant Aria et Noël.

-J'espère qu'Aria est intéressée, parce qu'il va s'accrocher. Fit Alison

Emily la regarda un instant, elle était décidément magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux bouclés aux reflets éclatants. Ses fossettes se creusant légèrement et sa peau de porcelaine.

-Elle ne l'ai pas, Alison se retourna à son tour pour observer Emily et lui demander de développer silencieusement. Bah, je connais bien Aria, et elle a quelqu'un d'autre en vue..

-Elle va devoir être clair alors, parce que moi je connais Noël, et il ne lâche pas l'affaire facilement.

-Tu es venue me voir juste pour me parler de Noël et Aria ?

-Non, figure toi que je me disais qu'on pourrait faire ce concours, puisqu'on doit y aller, autant le faire à deux.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Emily pour taquiner Alison qui rigola et prit son menton pour tourner sa tête vers elle avant de lui faire une moue, Emily ne sut se retenir de rire plus longtemps et accepta l'offre.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire, j'ai aucun talent, fit Emily.

-Tu sais chanter ? Alison était elle sérieuse, pensa Emily, il était hors de question qu'elle chante devant une salle pleine de lycéens et autres.

-Non, mais j'ai fais de la guitare quand j'étais plus jeune, je crois que je sais encore faire des mélodies si je m'entraîne.

-Mais dis moi, tu es parfaite Emily Fields, fit Alison en souriant.

La brune lui rendit son sourire, gênée mais heureuse du compliment, heureuse qu'Alison lui ait proposé de participer avec elle, heureuse qu'Alison lui parle.

-Bon, alors je chanterai et tu joueras de la guitare, tu es libre demain soir ?

Elles s'accordèrent alors sur une heure et un lieu, ce serait chez Alison. Et se séparèrent pour se retrouver au déjeuner, où Alison lui avait demandé de manger avec elle. Elles parlèrent durant une heure sans s'arrêter, il s'avérait qu'elles avaient plein de points en commun, et qu'Alison était loin, très loin d'être cette petite garce du lycée, Emily en était sûre et était contente de voir qu'elle avait raison. Alison était vraiment drôle et la nageuse n'avait pas arrêté de rire avec elle, se racontant tour à tour des histoires d'enfance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le mercredi, Alison marchait dans les couloirs du lycée pour rejoindre Hanna à son casier et discuter, elle fut étonnée de la voir plutôt énervée, claquant son casier alors qu'Alison arrivait.

-Bah Hanna qu'est ce que t'as ? Fit elle encore surprise, Hanna n'était jamais énervée, elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'apaiser les tensions, mais là, ce devait être en rapport avec Cece pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

-C'est Cece, elle se fout de ma gu-

-Hep hep hep, Alison toucha l'épaule d'Hanna pour lui demander de se calmer, racontes moi ça mais calme toi d'abord.

Hanna souffla un bon coup et regarda Alison, elle était rouge à force de s'énerver et ses yeux aussi, Alison sut qu'elle avait pleuré et se sentit mal, voulant la rassurer.

-Je l'ai vu au Brew ce matin, je lui avait demandée qu'on se voit hier et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle devait repartir à New York, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me mentirait et...et *Hanna reprit sa respiration, ayant un peu de mal* Elle était avec une stupide barbie, tu vois le genre, très superficielle, et même pas belle, puis elles étaient hyper proches, je suis restée pour voir un peu, mais quand j'ai vu Cece la prendre dans ses bras un peu plus qu'amicalement, je pouvais plus, je suis partie et depuis j'arrive pas à me retirer cette image de la tête.

-Hanna, elle ne l'a pas embrassée, peut être que c'est juste une amie ou quelqu'un de sa famille, tu ne peux pas tirer des conclusions comme ça. A peine avait elle fini sa phrase que le téléphone d'Hanna sonna, elle décrocha, c'était Cece, Alison se prépara au pire.

-Quoi, fit elle agressivement.

...

-Tu te fous de moi, tu me mens et en plus t'as le culot de m'engueuler ?

...

-Je m'en fous, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure avec l'autre barbie là!

Tous les lycéens qui passaient regardaient Hanna s'énerver et crier dans tout le couloir. Alison leur lançait des regards noirs pour qu'il s'occupe de leurs affaires.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, vas te faire! Hanna raccrocha aussitôt, regarda Alison, s'excusa, et s'en alla, furieuse. Alison soupira, elle ne risquait pas de revoir Hanna aujourd'hui, elle s'en alla et passa les deux premières heures de cours à repenser à tout ça, à comment elle pourrait rassurer Hanna. A la pause, elle partit dehors dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir Hanna au téléphone, mais alors qu'elle était dans la cour extérieure, elle vit Emily et une fille de son équipe, Paige si elle se rappelait bien, parler. Au départ Alison ne voyait pas le problème, mais quand cette certaine Paige s'approcha de plus en plus d'Emily, Alison commença à ressentir un sentiment qu'elle n'éprouvait jamais, la jalousie. Elle réussit à se contenir, même quand Paige toucha le bras d'Emily, nan, elle le caressait! Mais pour qui elle se prenait, Alison pensait qu'elle allait exploser sur place, et Emily ne la repoussait pas, était ce une blague?Ce fut le coup de trop quand elles s'enlacèrent, furieuse à son tour, elle partit pour appeler Hanna et oublier Emily le temps d'un instant pour voir comment son amie allait.

Après son coup de fil, Alison avait apprit la conversation de ce matin, Cece lui avait reproché de s'énerver pour une amie à elle alors qu'Hanna avait un copain. Et Alison ne sut que dire sur le moment, car elle avait en quelque sorte raison. Hanna s'imaginait le pire avec une fille alors qu'elle même en embrassait un autre tous les jours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir même, Alison était dans sa chambre et attendait Emily, elle n'avait pas annulé, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sur les nerfs. Emily allait passer un mauvais moment aussi. Quand elle entendit sonner elle partit en bas ouvrir à Emily. Celle ci lui fit un grand sourire tandis qu'elle resta de marbre et la laissa entrer avant de partir en haut. La brune fut étonnée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, Elle ferma la porte et partit voir la blonde, cherchant un instant sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de la porte. La blonde était sur son bureau, sur son portable et ne releva pas la tête avant cinq bonne minutes qui parurent une éternité pour la pauvre brune.

-Bon, qu'est ce que t'attends, sors ta guitare, fit elle agressivement, mais Emily perçut un peu de tristesse dans sa voix, elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé, et elle voulait consoler la blonde et l'aider à se sentir mieux. La voir ainsi la tuait intérieurement.

-Ali, qu'est ce qu'il y à, tu peux me le dire, si il y à eu un événement qui t'as-

-Tu te fous de moi Emily? Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pas annulé, tu me dégoûtes, je me suis encore faite avoir comme une idiote, crois moi ça n'arrivera plus.

Emily était encore plus perdue, qu'avait elle fait, elle essaya de réfléchir à la journée mais ne voyait vraiment rien. Elle décida de lui demander d'une petite voix, et Alison se leva furieusement avant de s'approcher d'elle dangereusement. Emily sentait son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que la jolie blonde se rapprochait.

-Alison si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y à on va pas s'en sortir.

Alison la poussa par l'épaule, prête à pleurer, mais qu'est qu'elle avait. Depuis quand elle se mettait aussi mal pour quelqu'un, depuis quand elle ressentait l'envie de pleurer pour quelqu'un ? Alison ne pleurait pas, Alison ne se vexait pas, Alison était Alison, la Queen Bee, c'était elle qui faisait pleurer, elle qui vexait...Elle ravala un sanglot tandis que la brune la regardait, choquée en frottant son épaule qu'elle avait cognée contre la porte en se faisant pousser.

-Ca va pas Ali? Tu m'as fais mal, je t'ai absolument rien fais! Emily était énervée aussi maintenant.

-VAS T'EN EMILY. Cria Alison, la brune ne voulait pas, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle voulait rassurer la blonde.

-J'AI DIS VAS T'EN, La nageuse déglutit mais commença à se retourner pour s'en aller, elle ne voulait pas l'énerver encore fois partie, Alison s'effondra dans son lit, frustrée de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une fille, énervée de s'être fait avoir une deuxième fois et déçue d'Emily, elle fondit en larmes. Personne avant ne l'avait mit dans un tel état, elle était effrayée du pouvoir qu'avait Emily sur elle, comment faisait elle. Qu'avait elle de plus, d'accord elle était jolie, intelligente, mignonne, gentille, mais il y en a tellement des personnes comme ça, pourquoi elle, plus qu'une ou un autre, la faisait craquer complètement ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily rentra chez elle, pédalant de toutes ses forces pour se calmer. Pourquoi, qu'avait elle fait? Elle ne comprenait pas du tout, mais même si elle ne sentait pas avoir fait de bêtise, elle s'en voulait et commencait à culpabiliser sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas voir la blonde comme ça, ça la brisait, et savoir qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, ne faisait que la briser encore plus.

Une fois chez elle elle partit dans sa chambre et s'endormit immédiatement, souhaitant oublier au moins le temps d'une nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce jeudi, Emily reçut des regards noirs d'Alison, mais le pire était de la voir, triste et vulnérable, elle préférait encore la garce à la malheureuse Alison. Elle avait bien vu ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et son teint pâle. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, et lorsqu'elle était passée devant elle, elle avait voulu lui parler mais celle ci avait, devant tout le monde fait une crise pour qu'elle parte. En repensant à la colère d'Alison mêlée à la tristesse quand celle ci lui avait dit de partir, comme la veille. Emily se sentait chaque seconde encore plus mal, tout comme Alison. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle irait chez elle ce soir, et cette fois elle ne partirait pas, même si Alison lui crierait de le faire, elle persisterait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir même, Emily avait loupé son cour de natation pour courir chez Alison, essouflée, elle toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment quelques secondes. Alison ouvrit et la nageuse eut à peine le temps de retenir la porte.

-ALISON MAINTENANT OUVRES MOI ET EXPLIQUES MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE BON SANG. Emily fut étonnée par le ton qu'elle avait employé, était ce vraiment elle? Elle était restée bouche ouverte devant ce qu'elle venait de faire tandis qu'Alison ouvrait doucement la porte, elle même choquée.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, elle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage comme hier alors Emily attrapa son bras et la ramena à elle avant de l'enlacer en mettant toutes ses émotions dans l'étreinte. Elle sentit Alison se détendre et elle aussi se perdre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne la repousse soudainement.

-Arrête ça Ali! Arrête de te cacher sous tes foutus murs et parle moi, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je ne suis pas tes copains du lycée qui s'en fichent de toi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se sert de toi, je suis Emily, et je tiens à toi alors maintenant raconte moi ce que j'ai fais, parce que je ne me rappelle absolument pas avoir fait une connerie!

Alison la regarda dans les yeux avant de parler.

-Tu t'es foutue de moi, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu, hier, avec ta petite copine, Paige ou je ne sais plus qui! Tu me dégoûtes Emily, je croyais que tu étais honn-

-QUOI, mais tu délires Alison, ça va pas ? Paige est une amie, rien de plus, arrête de faire ta parano et fais moi confiance un peu!

-Ma parano? Et les petites caresses sur ton bras, son sourire mielleux et son faux rire, puis sans oublier le petit câlin à la fin, je fais vraiment ma parano? Tu sais quoi je m'en fiche, ça m'est égal, je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie je-

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Emily sur les siennes, la nageuse prit le visage d'Alison dans ses mains , impossible de rompre le baiser qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps, Alison ne la repoussa pas non plus, elle avait émit un petit cri de surprise, puis, après quelques secondes, se surprit à rendre le baiser. Elle se recula au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle.

-Qu'est ce que tu-

-Bon sang Alison ce que tu peux être agaçante par moments, quand vas tu comprendre que je suis intéressée par toi seulement, je m'en fous de Paige, de mes exs, des filles qui m'abordent, car honnêtement, tu es mille fois mieux qu'elles, même avec ton caractère de merde. Je craque pour toi depuis un an Ali, dès que je t'ai vu, et oui je sais ça fait cliché mais c'est vrai, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi, alors si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous de Paige. Si ça peut te rassurer, je mettrai les choses aux points et c'est tout.

Alison baissait maintenant la tête, elle était perdue, peut être qu'elle y était allée un peu fort, peut être qu'elle avait vraiment fait sa parano pour pas grand chose, et qu'elle avait surréagi..

-Pardon. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle prononça mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Emily pour la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, et cette fois elle ne la repoussa pas. Après de longues minutes, Alison renifla et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

-Tu as ta guitare ?

Emily éclata de rire, cette fille était vraiment un phénomè ès être partie chez elle pour chercher sa guitare et revenir chez Alison, elles s'entraînèrent, et on pouvait le dire, la voix d'Alison était impressionnante, Emily commençait à tomber sérieusement sous le charme d'Alison.


End file.
